Moma's Mistakes, and Miracle
by Alice.Brandon14
Summary: The Cullen story told by 2 year old Joeseph Aaron Cullen Alice Cullen's son! Jalice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joeseph's pov

I got my strength from my father, my looks from my mother and my uniqueness from both.

My mother originates in Biloxi, Mississippi. When she was about 15, her parents put her in a phsyc ward because she claimed to 'see the future. 'They soon abandoned her there.

While she was in the asylum, my mother was hunted by a tracker vampire named James. A vampire-doctor at the asylum took special interest in my mother. Learning of James search for her, he turned my mother into a vampire at the age of 19.

James soon ripped him to pieces and burned him-the only way to kill a vampire.

Soon after she got out, my mother saw more visions of a man named Jasper Whitlock.

She saw visions of their life together. She saw them married, living with the 'Cullens,' a vampire family she'd seen, that only lived off the blood of animals.

Jasper had been tortured and deprived of love just like my mother had. He'd been a Civil War general.

My mother said she can't remember how she had been tortured-in fact, she said she can't remember anything from her human life.

My mother met Jasper at a diner in Port Angeles, Washington. She sat there for hours thinking of what to say when he walked through the doors. Then, suddenly, she saw what she would say-she heard it.

Finally, a man walked through the doors, wearing a war uniform and a tortured look on his face.

My mother stood up from her stool and walked over to him in a way that was almost pixie-like.

She threw her arms around him and he stepped back, confused. The only response he knew to react to this was to go into a defense and pull her off.

My mother suddenly remembered that she knew him but he didn't know her yet.

Still, she responded in the voice of an angel, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Jasper has the power to manipulate emotions, so he was confused, unsure of what she was saying, but he'd never felt such emotions as she was feeling at that moment.

Jasper tipped his hat and responded with, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

The two sat in that diner talking for hours.

My mother telling Jasper of her visions and how she'd been seeing him for years even before being a vampire.

Jasper also told my mother of his life story.

He said he'd been changed by a woman named Maria for the only purpose of helping to take over the South.

That night, since of course, vampires don't sleep, they set out that night to search for the Cullens.

With my mother's visions-her and Jasper were able to find the Cullens three days later.

There were five of them.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Esme and Dr. Carlisle.

And Edward.

None of them were biologically related, but they called themselves family because they all truly cared about each other.

Esme and Carlisle were the two oldest. They were the parental figures. Emmett and Rosalie were the second oldest. They're married as well. They're also the 'older brother and sister.' Edward was the only one whom was 'alone.' He was the 'younger brother.'

My mother and Jasper fit right in as the two youngest.

They soon married and the seven came up with this story so they could co-exist with humans.

Carlisle and Esme are the foster parents of my mom, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. According to the story, Jasper and Rosalie are Jasper and Rosalie Hale-twins because they look so much alike. Remember, that's according to the story, though.

My mother was born Mary Alice Brandon. About 19 years later she became Mary Alice Whitlock. Not many months later, she was Mary Alice Cullen.

But this isn't my mother's story-it's my story.

Joeseph Aaron Black.

Biologically, i'm a Black, but my mother changed that when she remarried my step-father-Jasper-and changed mine and my siblings last name.

But i'm getting ahead of myself-let's back up to the night my twin sister and i were conceaved, but before, I tell you of that night-you'd have to know about my aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

She married my uncle Edward about two years ago. They met at Forks High School. She was the new girl from Phoenix, Arizona. She moved to Forks to live with her dad. Her mom had remarried to a baseball player and they needed to travel for his career. Bella decided to live with her dad to go to school. She was in eleventh grade when she moved and she was 17 when she met my uncle.

Her scent was especially strong to him.

My uncle Edward has a special power too. He has the power to read minds, but he could never read Bella's mind.

Edward warned Bella of what he was and that it took a lot for him to even be around her.

After the first encounter with Bella, Edward went to visit friends in Alaska to ask advice as to whether or not he should stay in Forks. As my uncle describes it, there was some force of energy pulling him to Bella-he was sure of it and it was fait. He felt an instant force pulling him to her and an instinct to protect her kicked in. He was instantly in love with the poor human.

Bella was attracted to Edward's old-fashion instincts and love of her. His beauty also had a lot to do with the force pulling her to him. There was a lot of forces in this relationship!

(This is how they described it.)

Ever since Bella found out the lifespan for vampires and that they never age, she decided she wanted to be one so that she could be with Edward and he wouldn't have to restrain from hurting her. It would make it easier.

Guess the lifespan.

FOREVER! Of course. The only way to kill a vampire is to pull them apart-limb from limb, and burn the pieces. Vampires are extremely strong and fast.

We are the world's most deadly predator.

Edward, knowing Bella wanted to be a vampire insisted that she didn't because of course we all know how humans become vampires.-A vampire must sink their teeth into the human's skin. The venom then runs through the human's body transforming them from a weak human into a beautiful, strong and forceful vampire.

Edward was afraid if he transformed her, he'd kill her because of course when a vampire tastes human blood, a frenzy occurs and they don't stop until the human is sucked dry.

Carlisle agreed to transform Bella after graduation and everyone agreed.

Bella preferred Edward change her but she didn't really care who did and since he refused-she agreed to let Carlisle.

Knowing Edward could kill her, Bella still insisted they have sex. She knew Edward was stronger than her by a lot.

Bella didn't care.

This was her last request before becoming a vampire.

Edward had one condition.

They get married.

Bella would do anything to be a vampire-except get married. She was raised against marriage right after high school. She completely refused.

Edward then had one more offer.-He would change her and he would have sex with her on their wedding night.

Bella then agreed to his conditions and proudly accepted his mother's 1800's engagement ring.

My mother is weird about decorating and shopping and dressing up. She loves it. She is the decorator of the family. Thanks to her-none of us ever wear the same outfit twice!

She saw the proposal and the very next moment she saw Bella, she instantly asked her-"Bella why do you hate me so?"

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Your not even going to ask me?"

"Alice, stop it."-Edward knew what she was getting at and stopped her quickly in her tracks.

"Edward, did you not propose?!-I saw the ring!"

"I did, Alice, but-"

"Did you say no?"-she was now looking at Bella.

"No, I said yes, but Alice-what are you talking about?!"

"She wants you to ask her to plan the wedding and be your-"

"Oh, right umm..uh."

"PLEASE!!!!"-my mom was trying hard not to beg at this point-making puppy-dog eyes was demeaning enough.

"Alice,..."-....."Fine.-"

"YES!"

"Alice, I do have a few conditions!"

"I know, I know!-Under 200 guests-the cake must be under 6ft and no photographers, news crew, etc. etc."

"Yea, that pretty much covers it."

The wedding was beautiful and Bella was happy that she hadn't gone with her original plan of eloping and than going to Hawaii for a honeymoon.

For their honeymoon, Edward surprised Bella by taking her to Isle Esme-Esme's island. Carlisle bought it for her about a little less than fifty years ago.

Bella and Edward miraculously got pregnant on their honeymoon.

The baby grew about 10 times faster than a normal child. Bella had the baby within about two weeks after they got back to Forks.-Which would be about in two months.

Bella's best friend-Jacob-tried his best to help because he was in love with Bella but he despised the vampires and mainly their scent-they didn't care for his scent either-because he happened to be a werewolf-the main enemy of all vampires.

Yes, Bella's best friend tried to fight for Bella but Edward won. Jacob was in love with her.

Conveniently my mom can't see werewolves' future, but Edward can read their minds.

He heard him coming. He heard what happened just before he came to the Cullen's home in a rage.-He'd heard that Bella was pregnant and was coming to talk to her.

The pregnancy was killing her-she was just skin and bones now and didn't know how to fix it.

The baby was growing and Bella was shrinking. It was a battle of life or death between Bella and the baby and the baby was winning. Finally, Jacob suggested that Bella drink blood to stay alive because she couldn't eat or drink human food.-At this point, she was still human.

The blood thing actually worked and kept her alive.

Bella wanted to name the baby Edward if it was a boy, and if it was a girl-she combined Renee and Esme-her's and Edward's mothers' names.

Renesmee.

The baby was a girl.

Renesmee had a super power too. She had the power to show a memory to someone by touching their face. It was pretty much the opposite effect of Edward's power to read minds.

Jacob 'imprinted' on Renesmee soon after she was born. This means there was an emotional attraction to each other instantly just by looking at each other. There was an instant need for each other and Jacob knew what this was.-He no longer loved Bella and had an instant attachment to the child.

24 hours after the birth, Bella woke up a vampire. While Carlisle, Esme, my mother and Jasper were hunting-Edward delivered the baby with the help of Jacob. As soon as the baby was out-Bella wanted to hold her new daughter. The child was the spitting image of her-chocolate brown eyes and hair and the slightest twinkle in her eyes when Bella said her name as Bella's eyes did when Edward said hers.

The child was in love. Her mother was the first thing she had seen.

Suddenly, as Bella closed her eyes to thank the Lord for this creation, the infant bit her mother on the breast.

She didn't sink her teeth in-she was actually playing but this little bite caused her mother so much pain you couldn't imagine.

Bella handed her daughter to Edward as she continued losing strength. Edward then handed the infant to Rosalie who gladly took her downstairs to play and feed and be a normal baby. Jacob and Edward continued to tend to Bella as her last few minutes as a human drifted by.

As Bella and Edward fought for her life, Jacob soon figured out that he no longer had an emotional attachment to Bella when Edward inserted a seringe of his own venom into her heart that soon spread throughout her body.

Edward kicked him out when he stopped helping. He walked downstairs, and when he saw the infant laying in her aunt's arms feeding from a bottle like a normal baby and like nothing at all was going on upstairs. He knew the child must have been spawn from Satin himself. The child was not drinking milk from the bottle-she was drinking blood. Human blood.

(Renesmee can eat and drink human food and human blood. Although, she does prefer blood.)

Jacob took a walk and when he came back he saw Renesmee and instantly knew they were made for each other. I know,-creepy! A 16-year-old werewolf that doesn't age until he gives up being a werewolf is in love with a newborn baby hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

My sister and I were conceived on a very cold, lonely and miserable, late February day.

She saw the scariest, most unexpected vision she'd ever seen.

Jasper was with Rosalie in their bed.-Yes, they were in my mother and Jasper's bed.

The moment my mother saw this, she grabbed every single article of clothing and every single belonging he had and she threw it on the front lawn.

Jasper was in the living room at this point so all he saw was my mom grabbing stuff from their room and taking it outside in a huff.

When Jasper finally figured out that it was all his stuff, he quickly went to see what was going on.

Jasper was in desperate dibelief! He didn't understand what was going on and immediatly started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, ALICE?!"

"You want her-go get her," was my mom's reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper tried to calm my mom down but inside, he was so scared of what was going to happen.

"You and Rose." My mom said it like she didn't care-clear and simple. My mom had seen this vision before a fiew times that month, in fact, and she finally decided that she was

done watching her own husband cheat on her.

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YO-YOUR-YOUR JOKING!"

"Excuse me? Did I see it wrong?-Do I need to elaborate on what I saw?!"

"NO!," Jasper let out a huge sigh..

"Didn't think? so." My mom paused and looked around. "You need to leave-I'm sick of your face."

"WH-SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes. Leave. Now. There's your stuff-go find a hotel or sleep at a friend's house or whatever. I don't care. Just go-Leave-Get out of here!"

When Jasper said nothing, my mother just stared at him as though waiting for him to leave and she can go inside.

"Rea-"

"Yes, Jasper, go. Now." Jasper picked up his stuff and put it in the car-making 2 trips in all. When he was in the car, he yelled to my mom something but she didn't hear

because she had already slammed the door.

After that, my mom went inside and the moment she saw Rosalie-she looked her dead in the eye and said, "I may be small but I can be a monster when provoked."

Rosalie was shocked and confused until she remembered and then said,"Oh."

"Yea." My mom stood there and didn't even have to say anything. Rosalie caught on.

An hour later, Rosalie came downstairs with a duffle bag. "Bye guys."

"Where you going?!" Emmett was shocked at the sight of the bag. He was scared that Rose was going to leave him. My mom went up to him and said, "Hey, Emmett, look!

Your team made a touchdown!"

"I don't care!" He walked outside with Rose and my mom walked out after them to explain everything to Emmett afterwards.

"ROSE, STOP!"

"Emmett, calm down, Alice will explain and then you can freak out. But I don't want to be here for your freakout."

"FREAK OUT?!?!"

At that, Rose kissed his cheek and got into the car and drove away.

Emmett spinned around and looked at my mom. "Explain."

"Jasper and Rosalie-"

"Okay, that's all I want to hear because I can kind of guess what happened."

Instead of going out back and smashing things as usual when he's upset, he went into the living room and watched his game on t.v.

A few hours later, he got so upset from the game on t.v. that the anger came out on a car across the street.

That night, Bella and Edward went out to dinner with Renesmee and Jacob came over because he didn't know Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were out of the house and Dr.

Carlisle, and Esme were out hunting. Usually when Jacob came to the house, he just walked right in like family. So, that night, he did the same.

My mom was home alone not wanting to be around anyone because they all knew what happened and it was embarrassing enough being out in the open.

Since my mom can't see werewolve's future for some reason, she didn't see him comming and the door scared her as it flung open.

She started shaking.

"Alice?-Is that you?!"

"Oh, Jacob!" When my mother found out who it was, she stopped shaking and immediatly turned around on the couch and continued to watch t.v. with her feet up, ignoring

Jacob completely.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Jacob ran around the house and came back and sat on the couch with my mom.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out." (My mom tells me everytime she tells the story of that night-which is rare-that if vampires could cry-she would have been balling her eyes out.)

Jacob turned the t.v. off and looked my mom in the eye. "What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong with me?-Jacob, you do realize I'm not Bella and I can take care of myself!"

"Alice I-"

"He cheated on me."

"Jasper?"

"No, the Easter bunny!"

"Just say-"

"Sorry."

There was a silence for a moment and then Jacob broke it with, "Wouldn't you have seen hi-"

"Yes."

"Soooooooooo? You let him?"

"NO!" My mom was now offended. "You know how my visions only work if a desicion was made and if it's a set desicion?," my mom said quieter than before this time.

"Yea."

"Well, at first the vision wasn't clear-blurry." My mom got a little choked up in here. "Today,....it was so....clear."

"WoW."

Jacob and my mom sat there for about ten minutes in silence.

My mom's head tilt down and leaned on his shoulder for comfort. The smell didn't bother either of them. It seemed oddly....natural.

"I bet they met up at some hotel and are ruining the perfect hotel sheets somewhere.-OH GOD!"

"What?"

"I'm throwing those sheets away!" My mom got up and started stomping up the stairs-Jacob following close behind.

"THEY WERE IN YOUR BED?!"

My mom let out a sigh. "Yea."

"Who'd he-"

"Rose."

"I knew it!" Jacob yelled in triumphant.

"Knew what exactly?"

"I knew she wasn't as sweet as she's led you all to believe."

"Yea, but, it takes two to cheat."

"Sometimes more...."Jacob mumbled to himself, knowing the hint of a smile on my mom's lips were from having heard what he said.

"Shall we burn them or throw them away?" Jacob asked while helping take off the sheets from the soiled bed.

"What do you think?"

They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "BURN THEM!"

After burning the sheets and the mattress in the backyard, (Jacob's idea-maybe it sunk through) the two went back to the couch and sat there in silence for a few minutes.

After about a minute or two, my mom's head landed on Jacob's shoulder again. Again, it was soft-warm (you could tell he's a werewolf)-comforting. "Do you want something

to eat or drink?-You've been here for awhile and I haven't even asked you why you were here," my mom finally said.

"No, I'm fine. And, um, uh, I-uh-I honestly don't remember."

"Oh, okay."

"What did you do to him?"

My mom was hoping she hadn't heard him right, but it turned out she did. Still, she asked, "What?"

"Did you kick him out?-Or would Dr. Cullen let you?"

"I told him to get lost and I couldn't stand his face."

"And he left?"

"Yep."

"Without a word?"

"Yep."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"If it were me-I'd stand there and beg forgiveness-looks to me like he gave up.-Gave up on you, his family, hiself, and charm."-My mom gave him a strange look and before

she could ask, he said, "A man's charm is his best friend. He could have been anyone and if he sat there kissing up to you and making you laugh and hugging you like crazy and

letting you know you were the only girl for him, he'd be safe-I guarentee it."-That must be where I get that from.

"Jake-I don-"

"Yes, you do-admit it-when I look at you like this-and tell you that I'd do anything for you because you were the only one for me-Can you honestly tell me that there's

nothing?!"

"Ye-uh, um, uh, STOP OKAY, I get it, I'm a sucker."

"No your not, your actually better than most girls at that whole-'pretend you don't care thing.'"

"It's the whole-'I can't cry thing.'"

"No-Bella has been a vampire for awhile now and she can't cry-but she's still pretty good at showing her emotions to the same amount of dramatics."

"True."

"I think you should do something out of anger."

"Like?"

"Cheat back."

"Like with who?"

"Uhh, good point.-hmm-uh me."

"What?"

"We could get drunk and laugh about it later!" Jacob let out a huge, hearty laugh. "Haha, It'd be perfect because he'd have a reason to fight a werewolf-and wouldn't he love

that?-He'd also get pretty jealous and know how you feel!"

"JAAAAAAKE?!"

"Yes?"

"You can't be serious right now."

"Oh, but I am."

"Bu-," Jacob kissed her-long and hard. It was the most comforting, reassuring kiss she'd had since the night she met Jasper, hundreds of years ago.

One thing led to another.

Jacob went home before the others were and my mom went for a long drive to gather herself. She couldn't believe she'd just had sex with a werewolf. She was insane. More

than insane-she was sad for Jasper because she felt horrible about what she'd done and she felt like a hipocrite for yelling at him. Yet, I believe she needed it. It gave my

mother a reality check-letting her know that being 'perfect lovers' is a concept that no one can grasp.

*buzz*

*buzz*

*buzz*

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"It's Bell-what's up?-Where are you?"

"Umm? I honestly don't know."

"What?!"

"I might be by Ja-I'm comming home right now-don't worry but wait for me-kay? I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay."


End file.
